


If We Met

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom: The Tokens of Everlock [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (discussed), Angry Mystic, Confrontation, Despair, Gen, I'm gonna go nuts if this actually happens!, Just casually comments in tags., M/M, Memory Magic, Suspicion, Traitor, Unknown time, Wish Stones, Written-Up Scenario Based On Everything I Know So Far, Yesh! They finally meet!!, unknown place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Ohhh, you have NO IDEA how long I've been wanting to write about this ever since you had him show up in your own work!!*Ahem*If Mystic and Envy met...How would it go?





	If We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



Our eyes met, and she went pale.

 

 

 

-But it was only for a second.

 

 

 

 

“YOU-!!”

 

 

 

“—

 

 

 

I didn’t get a chance to say anything before a flash of gold dust went off in my face-

 

 

 

 

 

Stars temporarily blinded me.

 

 

 

When they faded, I found myself unable to move from the wall-!?

 

 

 

 

“What-“

 

 

 

“What is it with anyone and everyone trying to attack me and/or invade my space!?

 

Do you guys just **not** understand that I want to be left alone!!”

 

 

 

“What are you talking about!?”

 

 

 

“What do you mean ‘what am I talking about’!?”

 

 

 

 

The glasses did nothing to detract from the death-glare she was currently giving me.

 

 

 

 

“You’re working with _him_ now!

 

I heard it from **them** -!!”

 

 

 

“No-“

 

 

 

“‘No’?

 

Then why is it pretty much official that you and Calvin are a thing?”

 

 

 

 

…At first, I thought I’d misheard.

 

 

 

 

“What”.

 

 

 

“Whenever anybody asks about you, the answer is always ‘oh he’s off getting intimate with Calvin, oh he’s off setting up the impending wedding-“

 

 

 

 

To say that I was mildly disturbed by both of those things would have been the biggest understatement of all time.

 

 

 

 

“Wh-no. **No-!!** ”

 

 

 

“Oh yeah.

 

And that’s not even the best part!”

 

 

 

She raised a disapproving eyebrow at me-

 

 

 

“Does ‘Envy x Calvin’ ring any bells?

 

‘Cause that’s the new ship that’s been circulating around here, apparently-“

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

 

…I…I…couldn’t speak-

 

 

 

 

How on earth-!?

 

 

 

 

 

“That…that is…!!”

 

 

 

 

Wrong.

 

 

 

That was _so_ wrong-!!

 

 

 

 

 

“Can’t deny it, can you?”

 

 

 

She scoffed.

 

 

 

“Hah, and to think poor Alice actually _believed_ in you!!”

 

 

 

 

At her name…

 

 

 

I snapped out of my shock-induced silence.

 

 

 

“Alice?”

 

 

 

I strained-

 

 

 

 

“Where is she!?

 

Do you know!!??”

 

 

 

“No…something…weird went down, and we got stuck with an imposter for a while”.

 

 

 

“An imposter…”

 

 

 

“Some Creepy nut job who happened to be a Demon from someplace”.

 

 

 

She shook her head.

 

 

 

“Or so he said, anyway”.

 

 

 

 

My heart plummeted.

 

 

 

I’d come all this way looking for her…

 

 

 

 

 

“…Where…where did you see her last?”

 

 

 

“THAT is an absurdly long story”.

 

 

 

I saw her reach into a red, bottomless bag for something-

 

 

 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to wish you right back to your new boyfriend-“

 

 

 

“NO!!”

 

 

 

She jumped.

 

 

 

“No don’t-“

 

 

 

“…Why not…?”

 

 

 

“We aren’t-“

 

 

 

I struggled to get my thoughts in order…

 

 

 

“We never were-and never will be-a Thing!”

 

 

 

A shudder raced up my spine.

 

 

 

“That was all him…”

 

 

 

 

 

“-And how do I know that I can believe you?”

 

 

 

“…All I have to show for it, is my word”.

 

 

 

I could feel desperation settling in.

 

 

 

If Mystic followed through with her threat-

 

 

 

 

I would trapped in the 1920's for eternity-

 

 

I could NOT let that happen!

 

 

 

I'd promised myself that he would  _never_ get ahold of me again-!!

 

 

 

 

 

“Your word means s* to me”.

 

 

Her fingers closed around a tiny, smooth stone-

 

 

“I wish-“

 

 

 

“WAIT!!”

 

 

 

“-That-“

 

 

 

“STOP, please-“

 

 

 

“-You would go back to where you-!!”

 

 

 

_“-If you don’t believe me, then use it on my memories!!”_

 

 

 

 

 

Fear had hi-jacked my mind!

 

 

 

What was I doing, offering something like that!?

 

 

 

 

Something so personal…

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Excuse me, sir, WHAT”.

 

 

 

I gritted my teeth...

 

 

 

“L…look at my memories”.

 

 

 

 

 

Mystic stared at me like I was the biggest lunatic she had ever met.

 

 

 

 

“Uh…WHY!?”

 

 

“Because I don’t know how else to tell you that I’m on your side!!”

 

 

 

An agonizing few minutes went by while I waited for her to process-

 

 

 

“But…”

 

 

 

She rubbed a thumb along the surface of the miniature teapot.

 

 

 

“How would that help?”

 

 

 

I sighed.

 

 

 

“You would see…everything…from how I got here to where I am right now...”

 

 

 

 

My fists involuntarily clenched.

 

 

 

 

“If this isn’t good enough…”

 

 

 

 

 

How much emotion had I bottled up between the start and end of this fiasco?

 

 

 

-Press me any further and I would probably crack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Assuming she didn’t see it in my eyes already…

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know what else-“

 

 

 

 

 

I don’t know what else to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m sorry…

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't NOT write about it anymore. (:
> 
> (Poor guy. I just want to give him a giant hug, now... TT)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Mystic you're scary when you're mad! ><


End file.
